Nothing Else Matters (Little Mix song)
| misc = |type=song}} }} "Nothing Else Matters" is a song recorded by British girl group Little Mix, from their fourth studio album Glory Days (2016). It was released as the third promotional single from the album on November 11, 2016. It was written by Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen, Mich Hansen, Camille Purcell, Wayne Hector. "Nothing Else Matters" is a mid-tempo synth-pop song that is backed by a heavy synth line along with percussions, claps and snaps. "Nothing Else Matters" received positive reviews from music critics, with many of them referring to it as an album highlight. Lyrically, the song expresses the group's friendship and how far they have come. A music video for the song was released on December 20, 2017. Background and release "Nothing Else Matters" was written by Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen, Mich Hansen, Camille Purcell and Wayne Hector. The producers were Wallevik, Davidsen, Cutfather, Freedo, and Kearns. It was then mixed by Ash Howes and mastered by Randy Merrill ad Tom Coyne. It was released as the third promotional single on November 11, 2016 from Little Mix's fourth studio album Glory Days (2016). Composition and lyrics "Nothing Else Matters" is a mid-tempo synth-pop song, that runs for three minutes and fifty-five seconds. It contains an 80's inspired synth line backed by soft percussions and light claps and snaps. It has influences of dance, electronic and new wave. The song is structured in verse-chorus form, and the chorus is sung by all members of the group. Each member has their own verse and pre-chorus. Lyrically, the song sees the group reflecting on their past and wondering about the future. Music critics claim that the song could be about Perrie Edward's ex-boyfriend Zayn Malik. The song is written in a key of G major. The group's vocals range from G# to a A5. compared the song to Charli XCX's single Boom Clap.]] Critical reception "Nothing Else Matters" received many positive comments by music critics, with some comparing the song to Charli XCX's 2014 hit single Boom Clap because of the similar sound and backing track. Katie Goodwin from University Of Alabama said that the song had "a very chill sound" and gave her "warm and fuzzy feelings." In an AllMusic review by Matt Collar, he said that the song had "enough believable emotional vocal grit to keep things from getting too slick." Dylan Yadav from Immortal Reviews mentioned that the song was "different from all the rest" and that it had a "different vibe." Celeb Mix called the album a 10/10 and listed the song as "one of their favourites", before noting that "it's very different from the rest but its still very easy-listening." Music video Background " in Glasgow, Scotland.]] The music video for "Nothing Else Matters" was filmed in various destinations, while the group was performing on The Glory Days Tour, and edited during their final performance at the O2 Arena in London on 26 November 2017. The music video was released for a gift to their fans for the upcoming Christmas season The video was filtered in black and white and transitions into different scenes of the group's earlier career years and the start of the tour, mirroring the same plot from the official music video for the single "Change Your Life". The video also showed many of their fans, as well as the group's reaction to winning the Best British Single of the Year award at The BRIT Awards 2017 for the lead single from Glory Days, "Shout Out To My Ex". The girls released a tweet on their Twitter saying: "it's been an incredible year! Releaseing the Platinum Edition & touring the world. but the BEST gift we could ask for is our amazing fans! We had to give you a something in return before Xmas #NothingElseMatters will always be your song the girls X". Synopsis The video begins with the girls walking down a hallway which leads to the stage, where they then perform at The O2 Arena In London, which was there last performance. The video transitions to different scenes of the group performing and also of the group getting ready. Each member of the group takes turns singing to the camera for each of their verses. The video then transitions into the girls' Road Trip stops, they stop to take photos of the city. It also shows them meeting fans and also practicing their choreography. Some scenes feature the girls taking pictures with fans. The video then ends along with a filmed live performance. Live performances Little Mix have only performed the song on the UK leg of the Glory Days Tour. Perrie Edwards wears a blue outfit with fluffy angel-wings. Jade Thirlwall wears a cowgirl-like outfit. Jesy Nelson wears an original outfit with a white-colored cape, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock wears a outfit similar to Thirlwall's. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Mich Hansen, Wayne Hector, Camille Purcell, Daniel Davidsen, Peter Wallevik – songwriter * Cutfather, Peter Wallevik, Freedo, Daniel Davidsen – producer * Joe Kearns – engineer * Randy Merrill, Tom Coyne – mastering engineer * Ash Howes – mix engineer References de:Nothing Else Matters (Little-Mix-Lied) Category:2017 songs Category:2018 songs Category:Little Mix songs Category:Promo releases